I'm Broken You can't fix me
by DeadMasterLuver
Summary: Yomi finally took the swift move. But, what she didn't know, was that Mato had deep, deep feelings for her. And that's what snapped her heart in pieces.


_**Sad story nao ;u;**_

_** A Great Song To Listen To While Reading This Fanfic: Fefe Dobson, Stuttering**_

_** Warning: Slight gorey situations in most chapters, but those are somewhat MILD/somwhere close to medium. *Suicidal Thoughts***_

_** I also do not own BRS or their characters in any way, shape, or form.**_

Shoes tap on the concrete, as well as moderate chatter. A darkened girl walked behind two chatterboxes, Yomi. She felt like crying, but she knew it had to be done sooner or later. She regretted and never wanted the day to come. Never in her life. But, here she was, wanting Mato gone from her existence.

_After_- _no...at break. I'll lure her into the restroom...and...what should I say? Her heart would break-no it won't. It never will. She never cared. Let your heart take it's path. Let whatever slips out of your mouth come out._

Yomi glanced up at the backs of the two. _It has to happen. It's whats meant to happen. _She kept encouraging herself to push forward. She felt tears in her eyes, but instantly wiped them away.

After a long while, her chest burned. _How would she react? Would she not care? Or will she cry? _ There were a lot of possibilities, but it was the time to take the chance. Before Mato wandered out to see Yuu, she grasped Mato's hand gently. "Oh! Yomi, something up?"

"I-I...need to talk to you."

Mato took notice of the stutter and looked back at the red faced Yomi. "Yomi..."

Yomi soon led Mato into the bathroom, but hunched over the counter. "I can't do this..." She whispered to herself. Mato caught it, though, and walked next to her. "Do what?"

Yomi felt her chest burn, her stomach churning. "Look, Mato. I'll just make this quickly then you'll be able to talk to Yuu." Mato just nods, her legs trembling. From the look of Yomi's face, she knew it would hurt. And hurt bad. "I've never told this to anybody before, so I'm sorry if -cough- I sound horrible..."

Mato linked hands with Yomi, making Yomi think again. "What? What do you want to say? I don't have to see Yuu. Take all the time you need."

Yomi objected of the thoughts to send her away like nothing was going to happen. It had to be done, no matter what event took place.

"Mato, I understand that we've been friends for a long time...I loved it. I really did, until it has to be like this. Mato, what your going to hear is probably going to hurt you really badly, o-okay?"

Mato grasps Yomi's hand tighter. "W-What?" Her voice was now cracked and tight. She knew what was coming. She hated it. Hated it a lot.

Yomi brought Mato to the wall, and sat down. Mato sat down as well, aware of what was coming. She saw the tear that ran down Yomi's cheek, and her hand hurt from how tight she was holding her soon-to-be ex friend.

Yomi's breaths shuddered, but she finally made the move. "Mato, I have trailed you and Yuu for a couple years now and I don't feel like I belong anymore. The only times we really talk anymore are on the train."

"I-I-I can change that, Yomi! I-I-I-" Her hand was really sore, as well as Yomi's. "Mato! It's pointless! Yuu will keep trying and trying to get you away from me. And I realize that Yuu was only doing what was right."

XX

Yuu went to the bathroom door, but heard the chatter. She quietly listened, shocked of what was being said.

XX

"W-WHAT? N-Noo! Y-Yomi!"

Yomi felt more tears. "Mato, I don't know how to make friends. I never have. You were the only one that I had. Now...I guess I...need to crash it down..."

Mato shot to her feet, making Yomi look up at the flustered girl. "Y-Yomi! Please! Don't go any further! I-I-I've heard plenty!"

"Mato..."

"I want to be friends with you! I really do!" Tears flood down Mato's cheeks. "I hate this! I HATE THIS! Why do you have to do this?!" Mato cried, cupping her hands on her face, allowing herself to cry. Yomi stood, trying to embrace the girl, but Mato shook away, sobbing her heart out. "No! Stop! Yomi!" Mato felt the tears drip through her pale fingers, gasping for air. Yomi squeaks. This was the hardest she's seen her cry.

Soon, Mato dashed out the door, grabbing her bag and running out. Yomi's knees tremble, soon making her collapse to her knees. She fought the tears. "What...what have I done?" She soon couldn't hold back the loud sobs, holding her knees close to her chest.

When Mato arrived home, she slammed herself into her sheets. She cried and cried and cried...her heart was broken to pieces. "Why...why? Why...Yomi..."

**_BZZZT!_**

**_ Mato? I'm sorry, I really am! I wish I can take it all back, I do! Please, can you call me?_**

Mato read the text, but her chest tightened. She let out a sorrowful screech, throwing her phone at the wall, cringing into a ball once more. She rejected dinner, as well as her bath. Her mother was soon sitting next to her, rubbing her back.

The next day, Mato was standing in the middle of the sidewalks, staring at their corner. Memories built up inside her, making her choke up once again. She stared as her phone, with the shattered screen. Her chain wasn't on it either. She accidentally broke that, too. Well, not accidental.

She stood on the train, but kept a really far distance away from the little bird as much as she could. Well, pressed up against the corner, fighting the tears. Yomi was sad as well, once in a while watching the crying girl. She felt her own eyes sparkle up with tears. She sniffs. It was her fault. If she would've let her go, they'd still be friends, chatting on the train, and not as distant. She wipes away the tears, exiting really quickly.

"Ne, Y- eh?" Yuu trieed to get the girls attention, but the darkened girl just rushed quickly past, not wanting to say a word.

"What's up with her?" She asked as Mato soon trudged to the girl. "What's wrong?"

"I-I feel like crying..." Was all Mato said, as her shoulders tremble. "Why?"

"Me and Yomi..." Mato couldn't fight the tears anymore, slapping her hands into her face. She couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed to her knees, sobbing her broken heart out. Yuu embraced Mato, letting her cry.

**_;^;_**


End file.
